Walk away
by Miss Megz
Summary: Sesshoumaru is going to leave Rin somewhere but does he? I was so close to crying while making this fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but this idea is mine!

Sesshoumaru walked towards his appointed spot feeling terrible about what he was going to do. He looked down at Rin who was happily humming as usual.

_She has no idea on what is going on_ Sesshoumaru thought _she trusts me so completely_ rumour had it he was cold and black hearted but he never really believed it himself but right now he was starting to. He wanted to turn around suddenly and just go to the West and try to steal a brownie from Suka only to watch her give one to Rin. He wanted to hear her laughing and humming as she picked flowers or chased Jaken with worms. He couldn't though. Not this time. Rin couldn't stay with him anymore. She was a weakness he could not afford.

Jaken knew what Sesshoumaru was doing and was happy about it knowing it was finally just going to be him and Lord Sesshoumaru again.

_No more Rin_ he thought happily but had a sense of dread that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to go through with abandoning Rin. Something about his lord seemed to be cracking. _He will get rid of that human brat once and for all_ Jaken wanted to jump for joy but couldn't show his master how happy he was for this or he would lose the nerve to abandon Rin.

They came to the spot where Sesshoumaru would abandon Rin. He stopped and so did Rin who was still happily humming.

"Stay here Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes my lord!" Rin shouted with enthusiasm.

_She is oblivious to the fact I will leave her here _Sesshoumaru thought. He started to walk away but thoughts of how he met Rin came to him unwanted. Not even Jaken knew of how they met. _She helped me even though I am a demon and now I am abandoning her_ he thought _but I must_.

He listened to Rin humming but didn't dare look back at her.

_I must leave her_ he thought _I have no option_. He thought of how he got her to talk again and how her laughter always made him smile, even thought the smile was never on the outside. He shut his eyes to try and block out the memory but an image came to him. The first time he ever saw her smile.

Her toothy smile back when she didn't talk and still lived in the village.

_I didn't even do anything smile worthy and yet she smiled. Such a cheerful child_ he inwardly smiled but wanted to just die because of what he was doing. _She doesn't deserve this. I have no option_ he thought and just wanted to look over his shoulder and back at Rin just one last time but he didn't, he kept walking away. _Jaken is happy but he tries to hide it. He's always hated Rin and I always had him protect her because of how precious she is to me_ he bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep him from calling Rin over. _ I must leave her. Too much is at stake to keep her_ somehow this didn't help him.

He thought of all the times she cuddled up close to him while she slept and he could almost hear himself saying that he loved her. That she was his little daughter. He bit the inside of his lip harder. So heard it bled and he got the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

_I am leaving my daughter here_ he thought _she is not my daughter. She is a hindrance. She is my hindrance. My daughter. My human_ he couldn't help but think of the word daughter.

Jaken looked up at his lord and knew he was having second thoughts.

_Stay strong please my lord! We are so close!_ Jaken thought but knew Sesshoumaru couldn't hear him. He winced as Sesshoumaru came to a stop.

_My daughter. My human. My little Rin_ he smiled. For a brief second he smiled.

"Rin," he called.

"Yes my lord?" Rin asked.

"I have changed my mind. Come along," he ordered. Rin smiled brightly and ran and caught up and was humming once more. Jaken walked along sulking now.

_So close! So close! _ He mentally screamed. Rin was with them again and she had no idea how close she came to being left behind. Sesshoumaru smiled a bit. This did not go missed by Rin. She beamed and knew she was the cause of his happiness.

_I can't have her near me. A demon lord like myself just can't_

_Then perhaps I can be someone besides Lord Sesshoumaru_.


End file.
